


Фики по Льюису

by ilera



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01e02 Old School Ties, Episode: s03e04 Counter Culture Blues, Episodes: s03e03 The Point of Vanishing, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, one chapter - one fanfic, пейринг с Дианой только в третьем фике
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Продолжение той сцены в лабиринте из серии 3.03.
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis, Robert Lewis/Diane Turnbull
Kudos: 1





	1. Точка исчезновения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение той сцены в лабиринте из серии 3.03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Совпадение названия драббла с названием серии не случайно.

— Поверить не могу, что мы заблудились. Наверное, так себя чувствуют олени на той картине, исчезая в какой-то точке на горизонте.  
— Сэр...  
— Судя по голосам, они буквально за этой стеной.  
— Сэр...  
— Тебе надо лишь пройти сквозь нее, сержант, раз уж именно ты нас сюда завел.  
— Как раз об этом, сэр...  
— Поворот направо, поворот налево... Ха! Дэвису не поздоровится.  
— Поворот направо, снова направо, потом налево, направо и налево.  
— Что?  
— Простите, сэр.  
— Ты...  
— Я только хотел, чтобы вы знали: между мной и Фионой ничего нет.  
— Не пытайся запудрить мне мозги. Лаура сказала достаточно, чтобы я догадался о ваших отношений. Странно, что не замечал этого раньше, но сделаем скидку на мою уже не первую молодость.  
— Верно, сэр, между нами кое-что было, но сейчас нас ничто не связывает.  
— Неужели? А этот печальный взгляд за ужином?  
— Вам ведь тоже не понравилось, что она так быстро получила повышение.  
— ...  
— ...  
— Выводи уже нас отсюда, пока я тебе не поверил.

— Как самочувствие после вчерашнего?  
— Сэр?  
— Из того, что я видел, Фиона Маккендрик вновь обратила на тебя свой благосклонный взгляд.  
— Вы были правы, мне нужно было еще раз ее увидеть, чтобы не жалеть об упущенных возможностях.  
— Но она уехала.  
— Конечно, сэр.  
— Глупая женщина, не знает, что теряет.  
— Зачем мне женщины, если у меня есть вы?  
— О, Хатэвей, придержи свои шуточи, пока я не выпью кофе... Спасибо, без сливок... Я купил ту полезную гадость, насчет которой ты прожужжал мне все уши. Вторая полка сверху.  
— Не нужно было, сэр.  
— Чтобы ты смотрел на меня голодными глазами, пока я ем? Нет уж, ешь свои — как их там?...  
— Мюсли.  
— Именно. И это приказ.  
— Так точно, сэр.


	2. Длинный день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит после окончания серии 3.04.

Как оказалось, у Льюиса тоже не было денег на пиво. Он выложил на стойку полфунта несколькими монетками и смущенно взглянул на Хатэвея:  
— Пришлось подмаслить врача, чтобы она отпустила меня на ночь домой.   
— Вам стоило ей пару раз улыбнуться, и она бы лично проводила вас, сэр, — хмуро ответил Хатэвей, выгребая из карманов мелочь.  
Льюис пропустил замечание мимо ушей, как всегда делал, если дело касалось женщин.  
— Боюсь, придется отложить возмещение ущерба на следующий раз. Если ты, конечно, не одолжишь мне пару фунтов.  
Хатэвей положил на стойку десять фунтов банкнотой и пятьдесят пенсов мелочью. Тот смерил взглядом дорогую одежду молодого человека и без слов поставил перед ним кружки.  
— Только две пинты?  
— И вы мне еще должны двадцать пенсов, — сообщил бармен.  
— Пинта стоит три с половиной...  
— Приятель, ты с луны свалился? Сегодня же праздник. Если решите идти в другой паб, идите, но лучших цен вы все равно не найдете.   
Льюис уже вернулся к столу со своим пивом, и Хатэвей, пожав плечами, взял вторую кружку и последовал за шефом. Доктор Хобсон поблагодарила Хатэвея и завладела его кружкой, из другой потягивал пиво Льюис. Хатэвей молча сел рядом, сложив перед собой руки.  
— В чем дело? Боишься, что твоя вторая половина напьется и решит, что вы друг другу не подходите? — обратилась Лора к Льюису.  
— Ммм?  
— Почему ты не купил ему выпить?  
— Сержант, почему ты не купил себе выпить? — повернул к нему голову Льюис.  
— Никак не могу отвыкнуть от сока, который вы мне всегда заказываете.  
— Какой мудрый у тебя сержант, бери с него пример.  
— Нам с тобой уже поздно следить за здоровьем, — махнул рукой Льюис, забыв, что она на перевязи.  
— Говори за себя, Робби, — улыбнулась Лора, наблюдая, как Хатэвей с беспокойством проверяет, не повредил ли инспектор рану.  
— О, что я слышу! Ну же, кто этот счастливчик?  
— Иногда я думаю, что ты действительно детектив. Он высок и считает, что я прекрасная женщина.  
— Выпьем за это.  
Через полчаса Лора стала собираться, на все попытки задержать ее отвечая, что хоть ее мужчина и терпелив, но не надо заставлять его ждать дольше необходимого.  
— Не засиживайтесь, мальчики, и ведите себя прилично, — попрощалась доктор и ушла.  
— Нам тоже пора, сэр, — сказал Хатэвей, когда кружка Льюиса опустела, а глаза начали слипаться.  
— Чертов длинный день, — пожаловался Льюис, встряхиваясь.  
— Зато вы нашли виновного.  
— И получил пулю в руку.  
— Строго говоря, пуля задела вас по касательной, сэр.  
— Ты чуть не набросился на Ричи, жутко его напугал.  
— Тогда я еще не знал, что рана не опасна.  
Они помолчали.  
— Прости за твой костюм, — сказал Льюис.  
— Это не ваша вина, сэр, но вы обещали мне две пинты.  
— Я не забыл. Действительно пора домой, — Льюис поднялся, опираясь рукой на спинку стула и ожидая, пока Хатэвей позволит ему выйти.  
— Я вас подвезу, сэр, — с готовностью сказал Хатэвей, пропуская Льюиса вперед и оттесняя плечом покачивающегося мужчину, который чуть не ухватился за перевязь, чтобы не упасть.  
— Только если я не помешаю твоим планам.  
— В мои планы входит лечь спать. Смею предположить, что они совпадают с вашими.  
— Какие еще у меня могут быть планы? — махнул здоровой рукой Льюис, позволяя Хатэвею придержать для него дверь.  
— В вашем состоянии — никаких.  
— Со мной все нормально, — возмутился Льюис, садясь рядом с водительским местом. — Устал, только и всего.  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
Льюис подозрительно взглянул на Хатэвея, но его лицо, как обычно, было невозмутимо. И хотя Льюис научился распознавать эмоции своего сержанта, даже для него Хатэвей мог быть закрытой книгой... Книга. Какое точное сравнение для Оксфорда...  
— Приехали, сэр.  
Льюис со стыдом обнаружил, что проспал весь путь до дома. Машина уже остыла — значит, Хатэвей не сразу решился разбудить его. Порой забота сержанта по-настоящему его удивляла. Морс никогда бы не стал так делать, хотя Льюис не назвал бы его бесчувственным. Просто между ними это было лишним. С Хатэвеем же все было по другому. Льюис обычно об этом не думал, принимая их близость без лишних вопросов. Конечно, были ситуации, когда Льюис спрашивал себя, не портит ли он жизнь Хатэвею, таская с собой по пабам, на игры в сквош и всячески занимая его свободное время. Если бы Хатэвей отказывался... но он ни разу не дал знак, что компания Льюиса ему неприятна и Льюис подпускал его все ближе и ближе. Когда выяснилось, что Хатэвей дружил с геем, у инспектора закономерно возник вопрос о сути его отношений с погибшим, о его предпочтениях вообще. О последнем Хатэвей никогда не распространялся, не отвечая даже на прямые вопросы. Не в привычках Льюиса было лезть в душу другому человеку, и он махнул рукой на этот аспект личности своего сержанта... Нет, Хатэвей совсем не похож на Морса. Нравится ли ему это или огорчает?  
— Сэр, вы в порядке?  
— Просто задумался, — резче, чем следовало, ответил Льюис, открыв дверь и выйдя из машины. — Спокойной ночи, сержант, и... спасибо.  
Хатэвей, однако, не спешил уезжать. Он проследил взглядом за поднимающимся на крыльцо Льюисом, за тем, как тот, чертыхаясь, искал ключи в левом кармане пиджака, как распахнул дверь, стараясь не задеть больную руку, как скрылся в доме. На втором этаже зажегся свет, и в окне появился темный силуэт. Заметил ли Льюис, что он так и не уехал? Силуэт скрылся. Хатэвей вышел из машины и, опершись о бампер, зажег сигарету. Через пятнадцать минут входная дверь распахнулась, и появился Льюис, уже без пиджака и повязки:  
— Так и собираешься здесь стоять?  
Хатэвей после недолгих раздумий кинул окурок на землю (он представил недовольный взгляд Льюиса) и подошел к крыльцу.  
— Почему ты не уезжаешь? — снова спросил Льюис.  
— А почему вы сняли повязку?  
Льюис рефлекторно погладил прижатую к телу левую руку.  
— Как бы иначе я разделся?  
— А как вы собираетесь вновь одевать повязку, когда разденетесь?  
— Об этом я еще не думал, — признался Льюис.  
— Думали и решили обойтись без нее, сэр, — не согласился Хатэвей.  
Льюис раздраженно посмотрел на сержанта, который слишком хорошо его знал, и кивнул в сторону холла.  
— Заходи, раз уж ты все равно здесь.  
В свете холла стало видно, насколько Льюис устал. Временная немощь наверняка причиняла ему больше беспокойства, чем он мог признать. То и дело Льюис забывал, что рука у него не в порядке и после каждого резкого движения морщился от боли.  
— Приготовь себе чай, если хочешь, пока я переодеваюсь. Это был длинный день.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Льюис поднялся наверх, оставив Хатэвея на кухне. Его не было так долго, что Хатэвей начал уже волноваться, не случилось ли чего, но инспектор вернулся, благоухая чистотой. В халате на пижаму и с одним свободным рукавом (больную руку он держал прижатой к телу, не доверяя, видимо, своей осторожности). Влажные волосы он то и дело распушал, стараясь делать это незаметно. Заметив взгляд Хатэвея, он покраснел и оставил волосы в порядке.  
— Раз уж ты все равно здесь, — нарочито грубо сказал Льюис, — помоги мне перевязать руку.  
— Не говорите мне, что сняли и бинты, — осуждающе произнес Хатэвей.  
Льюис упрямо вздернул подбородок и промолчал.  
— Уверен, врач строго настрого запретила вам это делать, но вы, конечно, ее не послушались. Если б она знала, то не отпустила бы вас сегодня домой.  
— Да, дорогая, — кисло ответил Льюис, который и сам страдал из-за своих поспешных действий. — Теперь мы можем заняться делом?  
Хатэвей пропустил его вперед и поднялся вслед за ним в спальню.  
— Все необходимое я уже достал, — сообщил Льюис, кивая на прикроватный столик. — Спирт, марля, бинты и та штука, которую мне дали для скорейшего заживления.  
— Снимите халат и закатайте рукав, — распорядился Хатэвей.  
Подставив обнаженную руку сержанту, Льюис с неудовольствием стал разглядывать уродливый шрам на предплечье. Он слегка воспалился — явно последствия душа. Хатэвей молчал, но молчал выразительно. Продизенфицировав и смазав рану, он умело наложил повязку. Льюис спустил рукав пижамы, и Хатэвей наложил закрепляющую повязку, удерживающую руку в нужном положении.  
— Готово, сэр, — сообщил он.  
Льюис сонно кивнул и, скинув тапки, нырнул под одеяло.  
— Ты ведь найдешь выход, Джеймс?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Не называй меня "сэр" хотя бы сейчас.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Льюис что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Хатэвей выключил свет и постоял какое-то время на пороге, глядя на неподвижную фигуру в постели. Скорее всего, Льюис уже заснул и не узнает, что Хатэвей вот так стоит и смотрит на него. А если и узнает, то что в этом такого? "Джеймс, ты дурак", — мысленно сообщил себе Хатэвей и горько усмехнулся. Осторожно закрыв дверь спальни, он спустился вниз и, прежде чем уйти, везде выключил свет.  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — произнес он, подняв голову к темному окну, и сел в машину.


	3. Как делили инспектора Льюиса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "В фиках Хатавей вечно спит как раз на диванчике, потому что предполагается, что спальня у Льюиса только одна - что не так, если судить по вот этой истории. В смысле, где миссис Тернбулл ночевала иначе? Не все же втроём они на одной кровати?" (с) rhjdfnrb
> 
> Действие происходит в середине серии 1.02.

Впустив Хатэвея в квартиру, Льюис стал думать, куда его устроить ночевать. Спальни у него было две и еще диван в гостиной. Миссис Тернбулл выразила беспокойство по поводу удобства сержанта и предложила тому занять одну спальню, а Льюису переночевать в гостевой, вместе с ней. Пока Льюис неловко мялся, подыскивая подходящие слова, Хатэвей сообщил, что совесть не позволяет гнать хозяина из его же спальни.  
— Господь учил жертвовать собой, — объяснил Хатэвей, — поэтому я разделю кровать с инспектором. Вы же, миссис Тернбулл, женщина и должны получить лучшее.  
— Постойте, но я старая подруга Робби, ему будет спокойнее с хорошо знакомым человеком.  
— Мы с ним хорошо знакомы, миссис Тернбулл, я его сержант.  
— Боюсь, он не сможет принять жертву от своего подчиненного, — грустно ответила миссис Тернбулл. — У него всегда был пунктик по поводу равноправных отношений.  
— С возрастом он изменился, — не сдавался Хатэвей. — Он способен поступиться своими принципами ради дела.  
— Эрм... — хотел было вставить Льюис, но его никто не слушал.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он ради меня поступался своими принципами, — нажимала миссис Тернбулл. — Я ворвалась сюда почти без приглашения и хочу хотя бы уступкой своей спальни загладить причиненные мной неудобства.  
— Инспектор Льюис настоящий джентльмен, он принял вас у себя от чистого сердца, — убеждал Хатэвей. — Он не потребует никакой компенсации.  
— Друзья... — вновь попытался Льюис.  
— Я не смогу заснуть, зная, что Робби страдает, деля постель с вами.  
— Не думаю, что он будет страдать, — с каменным лицом ответил Хатэвей и поспешно добавил: — Но если вас так это смущает, я готов спать на полу.  
— Там же холодно и жестко, — огорчилась миссис Тернбулл. — Воспользуйтесь лучше диваном.  
— Вы не знаете его диван, мэм, по сравнению с ним пол покажется периной.  
— Тем более вам стоит занять удобную кровать.  
— Совершенно с вами согласен. Если инспектор не против, я буду спать слева.  
— Подождите, я имела в виду...  
— Хватит! — сказал Льюис. — Вам не кажется, что последнее слово должно быть за мной?  
— Вы слишком устали, чтобы думать о таких мелочах, — в унисон воскликнули спорщики.  
Еще через пять минут перепалки Льюис сообщил, что не собирается больше это терпеть, и пошел в свою спальню. Миссис Тернбулл и Хатэвей потянулись за ним. В дверях каждый желал пропустить другого вперед, в результате чего Льюис захлопнул дверь перед их носом. Однако через несколько минут, слыша под дверью обидное сопение, он сжалился и впустил их внутрь. Миссис Тернбулл и Хатэвей переглянулись и кивнули друг другу.  
— Мы решили, что оба должны пойти на некоторые уступки, — сообщила миссис Тернбулл.  
— Будет нечестно, если одному из нас придется спать на мягком матрасе, а другому довольствоваться диваном, — вторил ей Хатэвей.  
— Поэтому мы будем спать вместе...  
— Втроем... — уточнил Хатэвей.  
— На твоей постели, Робби.  
Льюис застонал и закрыл глаза ладонью, будто надеясь, что гости исчезнут.  
— Не волнуйся, я не стягиваю одеяло во сне, — миссис Тернбулл принялась раздеваться.  
— Я стягиваю, но не стоит беспокоиться, сэр.  
— Где у тебя третья подушка?  
— Мне нужно две.  
— Ты ведь не храпишь, как в школьные годы?  
— Он не храпит, мэм, но со мной иногда бывает. Если буду мешать, просто толкните меня, и я перестану.  
— Вы такой милый, сержант.  
— Спасибо, вы тоже, мэм.  
Льюис с мировой скорбью во взгляде наблюдал за устраивающимися в его постели людьми, мысленно спрашивая, чем он это заслужил. Хотя бы место оставили — и на том спасибо. Смирившись с неизбежным, Льюис перелез через Хатэвея, который по какому-то стечению обстоятельств оказался на ближайшей к нему стороне, и устроился посередине.  
— Только без рук, — предупредил Льюис, заметив, что его партнеры тут же к нему придвинулись.  
— Конечно, Робби.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— И без ног.  
Хатэвей вздохнул, но убрал с него ногу.  
— Почему без пижамы, сержант?  
— Все комплекты в стирке, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Хатэвей.  
— И у меня, — присоединилась миссис Тернбулл, но смущение ее выдало с головой.  
Поняв, что лучше не обращать на них внимания, Льюис закрыл глаза. Ему даже удалось заснуть, несмотря на тесноту и горячие тела.  
Через какое-то время он почувствовал холод и проснулся. Одеяла на нем не было, зато Хатэвей был закутан, словно в кокон. Миссис Тернбулл продолжала спать, хотя вряд ли ее прозрачный пеньюар согревал тело. С трудом распутав сержанта, Льюис вернул одеяло на место.  
Следующий раз он проснулся от того, что его грубо толкнули. Миссис Тернбулл последовала совету Хатэвея и попыталась прекратить его храп физическим методом, но спросонья перепутала его с Льюисом.  
Так продолжалось всю ночь: то Хатэвей перетягивал одеяло на себя, то миссис Тернбулл пихала его в бок.  
Ближе к утру Льюис перестал реагировать на холод и толчки и проснулся довольно поздно, обнаружив себя в объятьях нарушителей ночного покоя. Хатэвей закинул на него не только ногу, но и всего себя, миссис Тернбулл же довольствовалась его плечом.  
"Больше никогда не приглашу к себе женщину одновременно с Хатэвеем", — поклялся себе Льюис, тщетно прилагая усилия, чтобы выбраться из постели.


End file.
